pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion Armament Conspiracy
* Supported by: *United Nations|Combatant Strength 1 = * Task Force: PIXEL **Pixel One **Pixel Two **Pixel Three *Pixelarican Navy **US Navy SEAL's ***Sabre Team 4 ****Spectre ****Blackburn ****Lynx ****Royal ***Sabre Team 5 ****Raider ****Warhawk * Los Blockous Police Department *Bundeswehr *Bundespolizei **GSG 9 ***Hund ***Alfa ***Kaiser United Nations Armed Forces|Combatant 2 = * Centurion Armament ''Supported by: '' * Black Paladin *Private Military Contractors|Combatant Strength 2 = *Centurion Armed Forces **Centurion Mercenaries ***Manticore Knights ****Agent Craftian **Centurion Security Team ***Centurion Armament Mechanized Security ****George Vasquez **Foreign Mercenaries ---- *Black Paladin operatives|Casualties 1 = Light-Moderate casualties *Lynx *Royal *Light Pixelarican Army casualties *Light law enforcement casualties Light-moderate casualties *Moderate security personnel casualties *Light civilian casualties Several delegate casualties|Casualties 2 = Moderate-Heavy Casualties *Black Eye *Agent Craftian *George Vasquez *Hundreds of Centurion Armament operative casualties *Hundreds of PMC casualties *Light Black Paladin casualties *Several vehicles destroyed **Falcon Four |previous = *War on Terror *Second Pixel Gunner Insurgency|concurring = *The Coded Invasion of Pixelarica|next = *The Coded Invasion of the World *European Union-New European Order Conflict}} The '''Centurion Armament Conspiracy '''or the '''War Against Centurion Armament '''is a series of ongoing conflicts and proxy wars conducted by Centurion Armament and its allies and associates against the United States of Pixelarica, Germany, and all member states of the United Nations. Prelude After overhearing information about a mysteriously crashed asteroid is being investigated and used to develop technology in Area 52, Nevada. The CEO and founder of Centurion Armament; Erebus Haxon, and Black Paladin prepare a raid to steal the technology to use for their own ambitions. Intelligence agencies manage to intercept the conversations, in which the government authorizes an investigation and intervention of the raid. Task Force: PIXEL manages to intervene and thwart the attack at Area 52, and hunts down the remaining belligerents at an abandoned mining camp. However, Centurion Armament and Black Paladin had already transported the technology out of the area, leaving only classified evidence of their involvement. Upon discovering the company has been a perpetrator of the attack, the task force was authorized to take down Centurion Armament by conducting black operations to weaken and eventually take down the company and their associate. After the operation, Black Paladin cuts any public links to Centurion Armament to prevent the group from getting compromised with their involvement. Meanwhile, Centurion Armament continues their business in arms development and manufacturing, all of which many high-ranking officials start taking precautions if actions against them are undertaken. Operation: Tempest Infiltration Days after the initial raid, the task force infiltrates the company using undercover agents NUMA and BYTE in order to gain information on the attack, most noticeably the company's networks or targets on how the company had the ability to carry such attack. The Pixelarican Government had booked an annual inspection from the United States Department of Labor as cover to allow the agents to infiltrate the company. The duo was unable to find evidence on the company's secrets and information regarding the attack. Capture of Adam Elderstone After the failure of the mission, the task force turns to plan B; getting the information from a high ranking individual. Adam Elderstone; the president of Centurion Armament's Pixelarican subsidiary, who has a day off in his mansion in Reno, Nevada. The task force manages to infiltrate the mansion walls. Light fighting broke out with his private security and the task force, but Elderstone was not found inside his mansion. Later on, the team manages to track a phone call from one of the security personnel, which reveals the location of Elderstone; his hunting resort in Northern California for the weekend. Later that night, Pixel 1-1 and Pixel 1-3 sneaks through outer patrols guarding the forests and infiltrates the main building. Elderstone manages to discover that the task force was here to capture him and fled the scene. Centurion Armament reinforcements swarmed in at the back of the forest, battling the team while Elderstone attempts to escape the pursuing task force. After eliminating all combatants, Elderstone is trapped in a field where Mongol Seven hovers around him, capturing him. Back to Centurion With a source of information at hand. The task force was sent back to the Centurion headquarters to gain information on a new virus given by Elderstone; the Praetorian. Elderstone had also given important details on the security protocols within the company and had agreed to lower the level of security there in order to arrange for a government inspection on the development labs. The task force disguised as inspectors manages to gain critical evidence on both the virus and the actions in Area 52. The Summit and Task Force: PIXEL operatives storming the summit building.]] With the information being secured, the government plans on using it against the company at a next UN Summit in Hamburg, Germany, discussing the Coded's invasion, and the limits of the private sector's involvement in the war for UN members. Unknowingly to them, Haxon has planned an attack on the summit to prevent it from happening. In the morning, the delegates of the General Assembly begin giving their opening speeches but were interrupted when multiple armed individuals in armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lock down the summit, however more individuals stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. The attacking group claim they are allied with the Pixel Gunners, and demands the United Nations and the ICC to arrest those who are on their list of people that have allegedly are responsible for "the cancer of capitalism". In addition, they announce they demand the release of prisoners part of their group. The task force quickly mobilized after the speech, linked up with trapped GSG 9 operatives in the building after they were forced to stand down. PIXEL elements, along with GSG 9 fought through the summit building. During the fight, fireteam leaders had raised suspicions on the Pixel Gunners, as they are very well-armed, appear in great numbers, and soon to have better training than they were. Eventually leading to the conference room, where most of the hostages are placed, as well as the on-site commander of the attack. The remaining terrorists were quickly eliminated, and the commander was killed. One of the GSG 9 operatives noticed a knife that had the Centurion Armament logo on it, as well as the target's phone having a call with an unknown contact. Both teams now realized that Centurion Armament was behind the attack. Praetorian Cyber Attacks During the attack in Germany, Centurion hackers initiated a cyber attack using the Praetorian Virus on major government networks to shut them down and create a backdoor for access to confidential data. Targeted files include secret agendas against other nations, lobbying on other nations' elections, plots against currents crises, but also evidence framing Centurion Armament for the attacks on Area 52, as well as the location of Adam Elderstone and other captured members. This attack, however, only lasted 30 seconds when the networks rebooted. War Against Centurion Armament Arctic Base Incident and Warhawk in Alaska.]] After the failed attack on the summit and on the government networks. The company begins its exodus from Pixelarican soil to their secondary safehouses elsewhere. With this, Haxon utilizes its last security budget to hire an army of mercenaries as protection in case of an attack. Meanwhile, the task force has been sent to destroy the prototype Praetorian virus used in the attack in Centurion's Arctic lab in the Arctic region in Alaska. A joint task force of Task Force: PIXEL and US Navy SEAL's infiltrated the base's defenses and sabotage the base's power networks. Shortly after, a hard drive containing several captured Coded individuals were released in the power grid to spawn them into the base. The Centurion defenders were quickly pushed back further inside the base, suffering a high amount of losses of drones, personnel, and turrets. The defenders released Agent Craftian; the company's prototype Manticore Knight in the communication room as a last resort to kill the assault team. Heavy fighting broke out in the room, however, the Agent met his fate after the task force manages to kill him.Chaos ensued as Coded members managed to copy highly advanced soldiers then used it to attack the remaining Centurion forces. The assault team escapes via a submarine breaking through the ice and escaped. Haxon's Den Special Deployment Force agent fighting against a team of Task Force: PIXEL operatives.]] With the logistics and communications at the headquarters in disarray, and most of the Centurion employees fleeing. The task force launched their final assault on Centurion Armament in Denver, Colorado. The security was quickly dealt with, however, Haxon had hired teams of elite contractors to work with the security in the building, which challenged the expertise of the task force. The task force launches a three-prong assault on the company's headquarters. As more heavily armed security attempt to eliminate the task force, the task force drives deeper into the heart of the company, eventually leading to a showdown between both Vazquez at the exterior of the inner labs. Vasquez and the remaining Manticore Knights were eliminated, leaving the Centurion Armament R&D lead scientist; Dr. Lindholm cornered in her empty labs. She manages to temporary disorientate the task force long enough to make her escape. They later proceeded to chase down Lindholm up on the roof, fighting through the remaining defences. However, Centurion's helicopter managed to escape, leaving the shambles of the company into the hands of authorities and the founders on the run. Aftermath Shortly after the mission, many of the remaining Centurion Armament employees were detained and sent into questioning about the company's ethics, secret agendas, and policies. These include former executive staff, scientists, managers, and soldiers. Those found guilty were charged with a multitude of crimes, and those found in International Crime Court's jurisdiction were sentenced with counts of crimes against humanity and war crimes. In addition, Centurion's Armament assets in Pixelarican banks were frozen, and any property was repossessed. Numerous delegations in the United Nations condemned the actions of the company and its people, with most of Pixelarica's known critiques using this as an example to spread hate on Pixelarica, blaming them that the country committed the attack in Hamburg. Shortly after, Resolution 1437 passes in the Security Council which restricts private companies from being involved in peacekeeping operations. The United Nations Security Council also passed Resolution 341 which calls for the operation to search Centurion Armament individuals in member states such as those in Germany. However, some of Centurion Armament subsidiaries still operate independently, most notably in Russia, where the Russian government refused to investigate. This prompted the Pixelarican government to start an investigation on the affairs on Centurion Armament in Russia. In other aspects of the conspiracy, the Dark Matter technology stolen from Area 52 was never been seen from again. In addition, the mysterious black technologically-advanced hostiles seen from the attack unknowingly disappeared. Trivia * According to financial institutions of the government, $12 billion worth of Centurion Armament accounts, property, and assets were seized, making one of the largest asset freezing in Pixelarican history. * Despite the Pixelarican government have committed war crimes in terms of attacks on civilians and torture, they were never mentioned by the United Nations. * Although the company's actions are comparable to terrorist acts, the Pixelarican government never declared the group as a terrorist group. ** However, the delegates of the United Nations did condemn the attack on Hamburg as a terrorist attack conducted by the company. Category:Conflicts Category:Co-Op Campaign